Survival Of A MarySue
by ILikeDietCokeAndPepsi
Summary: She just want's to survive : Lol this is a Mary-Sue story/Crack-Fic so yea :D
1. Chapter 1

Survival Of A Marysue

A\N:Ok so yeah my first fanfiction thought it would be fun to start out with something silly and fun :) Flame's are welcome i guess xD.

Natalie ran through the wood's running for her life a heard of zombie's behind out her pistol she fired into the crowd taking out 57 of the 200 zombie's.

She was almost out of energy and had only a couple bullet's left but that's when he popped out he had a crossbow and was holding a knife."Get down little girl ill save you!" he screeched shooting an arrow and taking out a zombie.

She was still amazed by him but that's when she sall a walker coming up behind him she shot the walker in the head saving the man's convenence will cut the zombie fight and assume they both survived to see another they took done like 150 more with no ammo and like 3 arrow's idk :D?

"Thanks for saving me back there bro "she said walking weirdly close to him."I couldnt let you die your to pretty"he said leaning in and giving her a kiss right on the lips.

They finally arrived back at camp and were welcomed by everyone."So what's your name?" a young blonde girl asked."My names Natlie Fire black star comit".They all sat down and ate dinner wich was macaroni for for some reason.

Natlie was about to get up when a voice inerrupted her."Yo bitch you got twitter?" looking she saw some whack job in a cop uniform walking up with a phone."Um twiiter dosn't work anymore" "At are camp it does Dale's RV is are hotspot we got 4G".

"OH! wow this is fun" she cried tweeting everyone in camp excepted carl becouse his mom said twitter was for adult' went to bed after getting fresh cloth's food and gun's from some guy named rick.

A\N: i wouldnt have givin dat bitch nothin!

Natlie looked at the peaice of rice in her hand's it was ingraved with her name-Natlie fire black star comit- it was the last thaing she had of her mom who drank herself to death with monster with this all happned.

She then began to cry her tear's glowing the color's of a neon rainbow as they left her eye's.

A\N: OMG THAT BITCH IS A MARY_SUE!


	2. Chapter 2

Survival Of A Marysue

A\N:Ok so yeah my first fanfiction thought it would be fun to start out with something silly and fun :) Flame's are welcome i guess xD.

Natalie ran through the wood's running for her life a heard of zombie's behind out her pistol she fired into the crowd taking out 57 of the 200 zombie's.

She was almost out of energy and had only a couple bullet's left but that's when he popped out he had a crossbow and was holding a knife."Get down little girl ill save you!" he screeched shooting an arrow and taking out a zombie.

She was still amazed by him but that's when she sall a walker coming up behind him she shot the walker in the head saving the man's convenence will cut the zombie fight and assume they both survived to see another they took done like 150 more with no ammo and like 3 arrow's idk :D?

"Thanks for saving me back there bro "she said walking weirdly close to him."I couldnt let you die your to pretty"he said leaning in and giving her a kiss right on the lips.

They finally arrived back at camp and were welcomed by everyone."So what's your name?" a young blonde girl asked."My names Natlie Fire black star comit".They all sat down and ate dinner wich was macaroni for for some reason.

Natlie was about to get up when a voice inerrupted her."Yo bitch you got twitter?" looking she saw some whack job in a cop uniform walking up with a phone."Um twiiter dosn't work anymore" "At are camp it does Dale's RV is are hotspot we got 4G".

"OH! wow this is fun" she cried tweeting everyone in camp excepted carl becouse his mom said twitter was for adult' went to bed after getting fresh cloth's food and gun's from some guy named rick.

A\N: i wouldnt have givin dat bitch nothin!

Natlie looked at the peaice of rice in her hand's it was ingraved with her name-Natlie fire black star comit- it was the last thaing she had of her mom who drank herself to death with monster with this all happned.

She then began to cry her tear's glowing the color's of a neon rainbow as they left her eye's.

A\N: OMG THAT BITCH IS A MARY_SUE!

Chapter 2:Condom's

Waking up everyone was at work RIck and some Blonde bitch were about to go try to find some old hoe's little girl her name was like soapia bitch must have been drunk when they had her.

Walking over to them she said she would help them they welcomed her to come her Katana, Bow and arrow,crossbow,shotgun,pistol and rifle she left with them.

They arrived at some weird field they sat down calling her name and eating left over macoroni wich they packed for was 10 minute's later and zombie's starting popping up out of no her Shoty she helped Rick and Andrea take care of most of the zombie' were about 6 left when they heard a around she spotted some little bitch running at her katana she choopped the girl's head off recving lough's from RIck and Andrea.

Carol broke down and started crying super loud Dale was shouting about him having a headache and Andrea was tweeting T-Dog."So where did you find her" Lori asked pulling up her shirt sligtly revealing a thong."EWWWWWWWWWWw get them nasty ass pantie's outa here ya nasty bitch" snatching some more macroni and taking off spraying herself with hand sanizter.

BAM!

Looking back she saw that Dale had shot Carol in the Well she thought checking the Youtube homepage.

"Hey Natlie have you seen Hershel" Rick asked Shane behind him tweeting somthing stupid probaly."Nope last time ive seen him he was telling Maggie to bring back some condom's"."Welp that's were we'll find him then" Rick explained "Where's where we''ll find him?" Shane asked."The Sex shop looking for condomd's" "Hey Rick while your there can you get me somthing Natlie asked eating the ice cream glenn brought back from his last run.

"Sure what" She wihspered somthing in his ear before taking off with shane.

A\N: Ok so that bitch is fucking insane oh well tho she's a mary-sue so fuck dat hoe!


End file.
